Awoken Dreams
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: Waking up to find two people standing above your bed is pretty scary. Knowing that these people are from an alternate universe is terrifying. Realizing that they are your favorite characters from your favorite TV show, well things just got more interesting. Takes place in season 5. OC/Sam/Gabriel and Dean/Castiel. OC POV


My eyes slowly drifted open. I don't know why I was waking up. I should still be asleep. Blinking, I laid still and looked around. There, standing above me were two figures. I opened my mouth to scream. The smaller one of the two reached out and covered my mouth with their hand.

I had no idea what was going on. I couldn't see them clearly because my eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark. I was scared. So scared that I was frozen with fear. My mind told me to fight back, to grab the hand on my mouth, but my body wouldn't listen. I did the only logical thing left to do. I fainted.

I don't know how long I was out but when I came to, I could hear yelling. Suddenly I felt someone shake my shoulder. Groggily, I opened my eyes for the second time tonight. I opened my eyes too fast though because all I saw was a bright light. Blinking a couple times, my eyes adjusted. Then realizing what happened as I came out of my sleeping fog, I sat up quickly.

The yelling had stopped by now because the people in the room must have realized I was awake. I looked around. I almost fainted again with what I saw. There sitting on the edge of the bed was Sam. Then standing at the end of the bed was Gabriel. My brain must have still not caught up yet because there was no way I was seeing my two favorite characters from my favorite TV show. They weren't real. At least they weren't supposed to be. But here I was in what looked like a motel room with them.

I felt dizzy. I flopped back down on the bed. I quickly closed my eyes and opened them to see if I was seeing things. They were still there. Then I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt, but the scene did not fade. So sitting up again I focused my wide eyes on the two men in front of me.

" I….uh…..what…huh?" I blabbered. I couldn't seem to talk, so I waited for one of them to answer me.

"Well, aren't you a smart one. Don't know why Chuck thought it was so important for us to get you." Gabriel finally spoke.

" Gabe! She has no idea whats going on. The least you could do is be nice." Sam reply came, as he glared at Gabriel.

I was still so confused as to what was going on. I get kidnapped in the middle of the night and brought to a crazy alternative universe where a TV show was real. Sam and Gabriel were arguing again. How far back did they take me, considering Gabriel was suppose to be dead and Sam had went to hell. Apparently none of that had happened yet. And did Gabriel say that Chuck sent them. My head started to hurt with every passing second I was thinking.

"Okay, everyone just shut up for one second, before I go and start hitting people!" I yelled. They stopped fighting and looked at me.

"I changed my mind. I like her." Gabriel said. Sam rolled his eyes and then gestured for me to continue.

" First off, where am I?" I asked.

" Right now you're in a motel room in Wyoming." Sam answered.

" Okay…..and why am I here?" I asked.

" Because Chuck is an asshole." Gabriel said.

My eyes widened. Apparently he had no idea who Chuck actually was. I had the feeling that a wasn't suppose to tell them either.

" Well we don't know exactly why you are here. Just that Chuck said you were important." Sam said while giving Gabriel a pointed look.

" Im confused, and my head hurts. Why does something freaky have to happen to me, of all people." I mumbled, more to myself then them.

" Trust me, if we didn't think you were important we would have left you alone." Sam said.

"Oh that makes me feel better." I replied. Then because I hated just sitting up on my elbows, I scooted up an crossed my legs Indian style on the bed.

The best thing I could do was to stay calm. I had been brought here because Chuck thought I was important. Maybe I can help Sam and Gabriel so nothing horrible happened. Since I know how the show went, I could help. It still hurt my head, but I felt a little bit better.

"Alright. So how do we do this?" I asked no one in particular.

" Why arent you freaking out, or asking who we are, or who Chuck is.?" Gabriel looked at me while he said this like I was under a microscope.

"Uh…funny story. Chuck must have not told you everything." I said sheepishly.

" What do you mean?" Sam asked.

" Well I already know who you are. Also I know who Chuck is too." I said.

"WHAT!?" Gabriel yelled.

" Gabe, calm down." Sam said while putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

" Well, that's new. But yea, I know that you are Sam and Gabriel." I said and pointed between the two.

" Not to sound rude, but how the hell do you know our names?" Sam questioned.

" First off, what all did Chuck say when he told you guys to come get me. Did he tell you where to go or what?" I asked. I really needed to know what they knew or I might cause trouble.

" Chuck told Gabe to come find me. Then said to use this sigil to find the person that will help us in our time of need. We used the sigil, showed up in your room then used the sigil again to bring us back." Sam explained.

" Hmmm. Im guessing what Chuck didn't tell you is that he sent you to another universe. Where I come from you guys are characters in a TV show called Supernatural, kind of like Chucks books." I told them.

" Oh my dad! Seriously!" Gabriel exclaimed. He ran his hand though his hair and sat down on the edge of the bed by Sam.

" Im really sorry about this." I said, scooting closer to the two of them.

" So? You know about our lives too. That's great." Sam said sarcastically.

" Im going to kill Chuck." Gabriel said. Then started to get up.

" NO! Wait you cant." I screamed. They both turned towards me in confusion.

" Why not. Nobody is going to miss a prophet." Gabriel said.

" His important to this whole thing though trust me." I told him.

"Wait just how much do you know?" Sam asked.

" Uh..Im not sure….the thing is….I cant" I stumbled.

" Spit it out all ready!" Gabriel said.

I glared at him the best I could. I didn't care if he was an archangel. He was being an asshole. So much for him being my favorite character.

" I cant tell you what I know. Im not sure if Im allowed to or not." I finally told them both.

" What does that mean?" Sam asked.

" It means. I don't know actually what you guys know already. I cant mess things up. Things are already different then they are supposed to be." I said.

" How different?" Sam asked then sighed.

" Well for one. You guys are not suppose to see each other in another….wait I don't even know the date here. Sam, what was the last important thing that happened to you and Dean?" I asked, even though I wasn't sure if I would like the answer.

" Its December, almost Christmas. And about a month ago, we tried to kill Lucifer with the colt. Im sure you know how that turned out." Sam whispered.

" Im sorry Sam. I do know what happened and Im sorry I wish I could have changed things. That means though that you should meet up with Gabriel again for another 4 months." I told him.

At this point no one was saying anything and Gabriel looked grumpy. I felt sorry for them seeing as I could have changed things but somehow I knew that I couldn't.

" So, where is Dean anyway?" I asked suddenly.

" Oh, he took Cas out to a bar somewhere." Sam said.

" Really! That's so…..I mean..that's interesting. Does he know you came and got me?" I asked, trying to get their attention away from my outburst. I was a avid Dean and Cas shipper. Also I might have been a Sam and Gabriel shipper as well but they didn't need to know that.

" No, Dean doesn't know. Chuck had only told Gabe today. We came as soon as we could. It seemed important." Sam said.

" Uh, should we maybe go see Chuck before Dean gets back. Maybe he can explain some things." I asked.

" That's actually a really good idea…..you know we never did learn your name. Chuck never told us.' Sam said sheepishly.

" Oh, my bad. My names Abigail. Abigail Rose Morrison. Its nice to meet you two." I giggled.

" Yea, okay since giggles is done with the introduction, lets get going." Gabe said and then stood up. Me and Sam followed.

Snapping his fingers, I felt a hollow feeling in my stomach, like it was about to drop out. Then the feeling of weightlessness, then my feet hit the ground and I stumbled. All of this happening in a millisecond. Sam grabbed my elbow to steady me. I opened my eyes not realizing I had shut them and looked around. We were in Chucks living room.

The man in question was standing in the middle of the room, in nothing but a robe, boxers and wife beater. He looked surprised to see us.

" Uh. Sam. Gabriel. Didn't know you guys would be back so soon. Im guessing that the girl is the one I saw in my vision." Chuck stammered. All the while looking at me.

" Okay douche bag prophet. Whats with the secrets and stuff?' Gabe yelled.

I winced but only because I knew Chuck really was and then I thought it was really funny how Gabriel was calling his dad a douche bag. Just then I saw Chuck smirk just slightly, I realized that he could hear what I was thinking. I quickly looked away and blushed.

" Hey! I just report what my visions tell me too. I don't know any specifics . Well I do now but that's only because I had another vision." Chuck answered as his regular nervous self.

" Chuck. Just tell us what you know." Sam said.

" Uh. Well. Abigail is important. She is going to help you guys stop the Apocalypse. She is the only one that can. Specifically, _She who unveils the truth will have the guidance required to defeat the wrong doings of God and his people._" Chuck said in an ominous voice, that made me shiver a little.

"What! Im suppose to do what now? Because if you hadn't realized Im human, I cant defeat Lucifer!" I yelled. Then I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Abby, calm down. Breathe. In. Out. That's it. Just breathe." A voice that I realized was Sam after I had calmed down a little bit.

" I cant do it. I cant. I…." I started to cry. I felt Sam again but this time he pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. I sobbed for a little while. Then my tears suddenly fried up, almost like I had never even started. It startled me enough to pull out of Sam embrace. I seen Gabriel standing beside us. He had his hand on my shoulder, looking ay me in concern.

" You okay now? I don't do that for just anyone you know." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Yea, Im good. Thanks." I told him.

" Is she really the one that stops it?" Sam asked Chuck.

" That's what I saw." Chuck answered. I realized that God himself had chosen me to help the Winchesters win this fight. I still didn't know exactly what I was supposed to do. I knew though, that I would do anything , to make sure nothing happened like it did in the show. I couldn't bear the thought about what could happen if I failed.

" Ill do it. Whatever it takes." I told them. Standing a little straighter. I could see Chuck looking at me what with looked like pride in his eyes. Gabriel was looking at me with something like acceptance, finally. And Sam looked at me with relief in his eyes. I smiled back at all of them. I could do it.


End file.
